Viaje de Estudios
by Arwon
Summary: los titulares normalmente han perdido su viaje de estudios por los deveres del equipo...y por fin el director ha decidido que merecen una recompenza...No yaoi
1. prologo

Bn, yo aquí con mi primer fic de PoT, espero que es guste n.n

Disclaimer: pedi al equipo para navidad...no me llego TT.TT y fue tragico u.u

Bn, ahora mi fic:

El director vio como partía el avión de los estudiantes pensando seriamente sobre los titulares de tenis...

Cada año los pobres tenían q perder sus viajes de estudio por los torneos, y eso no era justo, no podía permitir que perdieran tan grandiosa oportunidad...sobretodo porque gracias a ellos su escuela se hacía conocida, de pronto tomó una decisión...los chicos tendrían una semana de relajo, no tendrían que estudiar, iría todo el equipo, los titulares solamente..si, y no tendrían q estudiar, solo relajarse, si! irían a la playa! Pero...con quien? Todos los profesores estarían ocupados...menos alguien...si! eso era! Eran pocos chicos, y la mujer podría contenerlos! Además el capitán parecía serio...si, entre los dos podrían...ahora solo tenia que hacer algunos arreglos...y todo estaría bn, esos chicos recibirían lo que merecían...eso era seguro!

-Ryoma, vamos a comer unas hamburguesas dsps del entrenamiento?-

-mada mada dane-

-pero iremos?-

-tu q crees, Momo?

-Echizen, Momoshiro! No se distraigan en otras cosas-

-haai gomen-dijeron los aludidos y siguieron elongando sus músculos, mientras la entrenadora seguía supervisando a los demás chicos

-Sumire sensei-dijo otro maestro de repente llegando-el director la llama-

-hai, Tezuka, como siempre, quedas a cargo-

-hai-dijo fríamente el aludido

-Oye Syuishiro?-dijo Eiji de pronto

-si?-dijo el aludido tratando de alcanzar sus pies

-que vas a hacer esta semana?

-mm, no lo se...creo que leeré algo...

-sabes que llegas a ser aburrido, nyaaa

-y tu? ¬¬-

-hay un 55 de que valla por el nuevo osito del mercado...y un 98 de que si lo primero es cierto te pida q lo acompañes y luego te pida dinero, el cual hay un 76 de que le prestes y no cobres nuca

-nyaaaaa Sadayaru eres un aguafiestas!-dijo con lagrimitas el neko de Seigaku

-lo sabia-dijo haciendo relucir sus anteojos

-llegas a dar miedo-dijo Kawamura

-tu que aras?-le pregunto Oishi pensando en esconder su dinero

-no lo se, creo que tomare datos de otras escuelas...

-y tu kawamura?-volvió a pregunta Oishi

-voy a ayudar a mi padre-dijo tímidamente

-y ustedes q tanto plan?-pregunto de pronto Momo

-es que nuestro grado se va de viaje-explico Oishi(n/a: q harto habla en niño)

-y ustedes?-pregunto Ryoma

-tenemos q entrenar n.n

-aaa-

-q tanto hablan, terminen de calentar AHORA!

-hai-dijeron todos asustados ante su capitán

* * *

-entonces..tendría que estar esa semana cuidándolos

-si

-y esta todo pagado?

-si

-pero...tengo que cuidar a mi nieta...

-va cn ustedes entonces

-y al extranjero?

-si

-con todos esos chicos?

-si

-sabe decir algo mas que si?

-si

-me esta excusando siquiera?

-si

-me daría un aumento?

-no

-quiere decirme algo mas?

-acepta?

-bueno..si mi nieta va...esta bn

-ok, avísele a los chicos

-bn

Así partió Sumire a avisarle a los chicos que pasarían una semana fuera del país en un viaje de relajo...porque esos chicos tenían muy mala suerte realmente, aunque no lo crean, aunque tuvieran una semana sin escuela, aunque estuvieran al cuidado de una anciana que entendía a los jóvenes,. Aunque estuvieran en una playa ideal para relajarse..tenían muy mala suerte realmente porque..para para este viaje...no podían llevar sus raquetas ni jugar tenis, aunque todavía no sabian de su terrible destino, algunos temblaron de miedo de pronto al ver que su entrenadora llegaba

Continuará...

* * *

Bn esto...salió a partir de varias cosas, una semana de vacaciones principalmente...bueno, si les gusto, por favor déjenme un review, lo suplico! Si? q si no me deprimo! Bn, eso seria todo

Matta ne!


	2. permisos

Bn, tengo un gran cargo de conciencia, perdón por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin leer(si esq a alguien le llega a interesar esto) pero esq..no tenia tiempo...ni espacio pa escribir, así que ahora aprovechando que lo tengo escribí un poquito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dijeron todos al escuchar a su sensei, quién si no hubiera sido por lo serio de la situación hubiera estallado en risa, todos tenían sus caras desencajadas, al parecer a nadie le gustaba la situación

-Ya se los dije, chicos, iremos a un viaje de relajación regalado por la escuela, sin tenis-

-Pe, pero profesora..-Hasta el estoico capitán de Seigaku estaba impresionado-Las nacionales se acercan y...-

-Las nacionales son hasta dentro de dos meses, Tezuca, tenemos tiempo de sobra para relajarnos la próxima semana-realmente estos chicos estaban obsesionados, Ryoma de pronto habló

-Bien, yo no voy, nos vemos!- dijo fríamente comenzando a darse vuelta

-Lo siento Hechizen, pero si no vas, sales del equipo de tenis-Volvió a hablar la vieja

-¿Es, esto es una broma, verdad?-Dijo Eiji algo dudoso

-lo siento, pero no...quiero las autorizaciones de sus padres mañana, y ya saben, si no van por alguna razon estúpida...olvídense del club de tenis-

-Haaii-Dijeron todos decepcionados yendo hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse.

Ryoma se cambió lentamente, no quería llegar a su casa, sabía que su padre se reiría de él, por muy ex tensita profesional que fuera, su padre seguía siendo Nanjiro Hechizen, el hombre quien disfrutaba de ver sufrir a su hijo con cada broma que le hacía.

-Ryoma, llegaste más tarde, que paso?-preguntó Nanako al verlo llegar

-Nada-dijo fríamente tomando a Karupin, quien se acurrucó en sus brazos ronroneando-Donde esta mi padre?-dijo fríamente, más de lo común

-No lo se, debe estar en el campanario leyendo esas revistas, como siempre-dijo Nanako con una venita en su frente, como odiaba que su tío leyera esas cosas.

-Gracias-fue toda la respuesta que el pequeño le dio, dirigiéndose directamente hacía donde posiblemente estaba su padre..

-¡Pequeño¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto al hombre al verlo llegar tan arriba, generalmente Ryoma se dirigía a la cocina o a su habitación cuando llegaba, y si quería un partido lo desafiaba con su raqueta, realmente este niño estaba raro

-Mira, voy a ser rápido, necesito un permiso para un viaje del equipo, pero no quiero ir, así que consigue una buena excusa para que falte-dijo tan monótonamente como siempre

-Y a donde van?-preguntó Nanjiro algo curioso, si su hijo no quería ir era por algo ¿no?

-A una playa en el extranjero, en un país donde es verano-

-je, deben haber lindas chicas en bikini-dijo Nanjiro y un pequeño chorro de sangre salió de su nariz

-la cosa es que es sin tenis-

-aja-ahí estaba, el pequeño no vivía sin tenis-¿Y porque no quieres ir? suena bien-dijo tranquilamente

-porque no me interesa-

-bien, te daré el permiso, déjame ir a buscar papel y lápiz

-pe,. Pero...-

-Pero nada ¿crees que dejaría a mi hijo sin tan grandiosa oportunidad?-Ryoma lo comprendió en ese segundo, su padre lo odiaba realmente, no había otra explicación, a su padre realmente le gustaba hacerlo sufrir...estaba entre la espada y la pared, y finalmente decidió la pared, iría a ese estúpido viaje, no tenía otra alternativa...¿o si? su mente comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora, tal ves si tenía fiebre no iria..pero tampoco podría jugar tenis...aunque...tal ves su madre no quería que fuera, fue con ella rápidamente y la vio feliz de la vida, intentó hablar con ella, por lo menos sería mas racional, pensó, pero no pudo hablarle, ella solo lo abrazó y comenzó a planear que cosas llevaría, que cosas había que comprarle, como debía portarse, que debía y no debía hacer...lo que cualquier madre aria, preparar a su hijo.

Momoshiro pasó frente a la residencia Echizen como siempre para buscar a Ryoma, quien no salió en un buen rato.

-¡Hola¿Como estas?-preguntó como siempre en las mañanas

-No te interesa-dijo fríamente, subiéndose atrás en la bicicleta

-jaja de mal humor, no? Creo que si te dejaron ir-

-¿A ti no?-pregunto Ryoma algo decepcionado, realmente quería saber como lo había hecho

-Si, si voy-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Estas preparado? Una deliciosa semana de hacer nada-Momo se había vuelto loco o que¿acaso pensaba disfrutarlo? Estaba loco

Los días pasaban y cada vez el equipo entrenaba con mas ganas, no por Sadayaru, quien ya no mostraba sus jugos, ni por Tezuca, que cada vez esrtaba más irritable, sino por ese dichoso viaje...

Finalmente el día llegó, partían el Sábado y llegaban al siguiente Domingo. Todos se juntaron con sus bolsos a las cinco y media de la mañana. Un bus que los llevaría al aeropuerto los esperaba. Ahí ya estaban la entrenadora y su nieta...¡esperen un segundo¿¿Su nieta? Todos se preguntaron que rayos hacia ella ahí, con suerte sabia algo de tenis ¿y querían meterla con ellos? Momo y Eiji le sonrieron, Ryoma solo paso de largo de aquella molesta chica de trenzas, aun le guardaba algo de resentimiento por muchas cosas...

Partieron en el bus hacia el aeropuerto, la mayoria durmiendo, otros conversando...ese sería un laaaaaaaaaargo viaje...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bn, capitulo corto, gomen u.u y gomen por la demora...

Reviews:

**Denevan:.** Nop, no es yaoi, no soy simpatisante del yaoi, je, lamento si lo pareció. Lamento que no estuviera pronto, pero aca ta un pequeña continuación

**Marip:.** Me alegra que te haya gustado, no es yaoi, aunque me doy cuenta que lo parece -.-U ojalá te haya gustado este capi...

**Aurorin:.** bn, aca ta el siguiente, aunque no tiene muxo. Tranquila, NO, repito NO ES YAOI parece que lo parece T.T a mi tampoco me gusta el yaoi, así que no va a tener yaoi

**Vickyta-chan:.** Grax por leerme, ojalá te guste este capitulo

**ceci-usui:.** Digo que tienen mala suerte porque son un grupo de obsesionados por el tenis jajaj simplemente por eso..aunque sus planes no son tan aburridos, van a un lugar con discotecs, ups, no devi adelantar eso

**Ayumi16:.**no te preocupes por la pequeña ilusa, finalmente va a ser un ryosaku, pero primero voy a hacer sufrir un poco a la pequeña...es que no pienso que sea suficiente, va a terminar muy OCC...

Ojalá les aya gustado, pa la próxima juro un capitulo mas largo, ya que ya van a estar en esa playa, que es preciosa...y van a salir n.n ojalá les ya gustado este capi, aunque no ta muy weno que digamos...

Matta ne


	3. primer dia

Bn, después de mil años continuo esto... perdón por la demora, pero estuve sin internet y después con fiebre.. y para cuando pude volver a mi pc empezó el periodo más difícil del año y despues me aplique a otros proyectos(cm el arte), y aquí estoy un Martes(más tirado a Miércoles) escribiendo... en verdad perdón!! Casi ni he podido leer nada!! Asi que ahora:

Disclaimer: Si PoT me perteneciera, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Syusuke Fuji, Eiji Kikumaru, Takeshi Momoshiro y Ryoma Echizen estarían en mi pieza sirviéndome en todo( es decir.. TODO) lo que yo quisiera y con menos ropa de lo que ellos quisieran...  
(Pedí a Tezuka para navidad... no resulta ))

* * *

Capitulo tres:

El viaje en avión fue más largo de lo que ellos creían, pero no fue aburrido en ningún modo para ninguno.

Ryoma dio gracias por haber llevado en su bolso de mano muchas revistas sobre tenis; Momo y Eiji daban gracias innumerables a Kami por las azafatas del vuelo, y se inventaron mil y una excusas para que fueran a su lado; Fuji se dedicó a ver todas las reacciones de los chicos cada ves que el avión experimentaba alguna turbulencia, aprovechando de sacar fotos por millón; Tezuka, Oishi, Sadayaru y Sumire tuvieron una interesante charla sobre los progresos de los chicos y sobre distintos aspectos de jugadores mundiales, como el ultimo ganador de los juegos olímpicos, Nicolás Massu, o el numero uno actual del tenis, Roger Federer(n/a: por lo menos lo es en el momento que escribo ..U a menos que haya visto en el lugar equivocado, si es así, gomen!) Kawamura simplemente dormía; Kaoru se dedicaba a ver por la ventana y la pobre Sakuno estaba verde y preguntaba cada dos minutos, algo tímida, cuando iban a llegar.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde pasarían toda esa semana. Era un paraíso turístico en aquel país, y además era verano. Se alojarían en un departamento enorme, el cual estaba en el ultimo de tres edificios continuos. Entraron a su edificio asignado y bajaron, hasta su departamento, que estaba en el piso siete(desde arriba hacia abajo) al llegar abrieron la puerta con impaciencia, no sabían que tipo de departamento tendrían, muchos imaginaban que incluso tal ves no cabrían y tendrían que arreglárselas. Al entrar se encontraron con que eso no era cierto, habían habitaciones y camas suficientes para todos. Era un departamento amplio, entrando se encontraron con un pasillo, inmediatamente a la derecha se encontraba la primera habitación. Derecho, desde la puerta, estaba la cocina y una habitación con tres camas, antes de la cocina hacia la derecha había un living con un comedor. Del inicio del living(entras, antes de la cocina doblas a la derecha e inmediatamente a la izquierda y sigues derecho) salía un pasillo, en al cual habían dos habitaciones a la derecha con dos camas la primra y tres la segunda. A la derecha había un baño y en el fondo otro baño más.

Antes que pudieran hacer nada, Sumire elevó su voz, exigiéndoles que fueran al living para organizarse, todos fueron ahí, con sus bolsos haciéndoles peso en sus ya cansadas espaldas y hombros

-Escuchen, chicos, vamos a pasar aquí una semana entera, tenemos que organizarnos desde AHORA! Ya vimos como es el departamento, tenemos 4 habitaciones para ustedes, pues yo me voy a quedar junto con mi nieta en la primera habitación, para vigilar que nadie salga ni entre sin mi aprobación- dijo muy convencida de sus palabras, a todos los chicos les cayo una enorme gota en la frente, la habitación que había escogido para ella era la mas grande y lujosa de todas-ejem!-dijo al notar que los chicos comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos-bien, ahora..donde iba? A si! bien tienen 4 habitaciones, y tenemos que organizarnos, por eso pregunto ahora...¿alguien trajo papel y lápiz?-eso fue una caída general, Tezuka, parándose antes que nadie para no hacer el ridículo saco de su mochila lo pedido por su entrenadora -Gracias Tezuka, y no te preocupes, nadie vio que te caíste-Tezuka la vio con odio, mientras algunos soltaban una risita, la mas notable fue la de Fuji, a quien vio con una mirada especialmente sádica, la que podría haber competido con la del mismo observado -Bien, ya escribí todos sus nombres, ahora necesito una bolsa, Sakuno, querida, podrías ir a la cocina a ver si hay?-Sakuno asintió y se encaminó a la cocina, todos la vieron por la pequeña ventana de esta, y observaron como la pequeña se agachaba para buscar, luego se paraba y se daba vuelta, para luego volver a voltear y mirar en otra dirección, y seguir haciendo lo mismo durante un buen rato-Sakuno, ya no es necesario, lo haremos de otra manera, no te preocupes, vuelve aca

-hai-dijo muy sonrojada por la vergüenza

-bien, ahora, Ryoma, dame tu sombrero-Ryoma la vio con odio y negó- Ryoma...-El pequeño no iba a entregarlo jamás, era su tesoro y precioso, se aferró a él con más intensidad

-Echizen, dale el dichoso gorro a la entrenadora-Dijo Tezuka serio, Ryoma lo miró

-/_Mi presiosooo!! No puedo entregarlo... -pero Tezuka buchou dijo!- NO!! El precioso es nuestro!! Nadie lo tocara jamás!... –Pero yo...- Es NUESTRO preciosoo!! Lo entregaras a esas manos impuras? –Me lo ordenaron! No puedo negarme! Vete!!! Déjame solo!/-_El pequeño principe se acercó lentamente a su entrenadora y al ver que la voz no volvía le entregó el dichoso objeto, donde la entrenadora puso todos los papeles

-Cada uno saque un papel de mi mano, Oishi, por favor, puedes escribir en que pieza quedó cada uno?

-hai-dijo el aludido acercándose a su entrenadora y recibiendo el cuaderno.

-Y para que no digan que escogí los nombres van a sacarlos ustedes mismos, Oishi, eres el primero-Oishi tomó de manos de su entrenadora un papel cualquiera-bien, los primeros serán para la primera habitación, la de la cocina, elige al primero-Oishi abrió lentamente el papel, con algo de miedo por ver quien saldría, no quería que nadie lo culpara de nada-Dinos, quién es?-

-Tezuka Kunimitsu-dijo algo asustado, Tezuka era su amigo, si, pero aun así le daba algo de miedo, era su capitán y muy estricto pese a todo.

-Bien, Tezuka, te quedas en la habitación frente a la cocina ahora saca tu un papel-Tezuka se acercó y saco uno, casi sin mirarlo

-Sadaharu Inui-dijo fríamente, sin mostrar el nerviosismo que le provocaba el estar junto al rey de los datos en la misma habitación

-bien, Sadaharu, ven y escoge papel-el nombrado se acerco saco uno

-mm... interesante-murmuro para si mismo, todos se estremecieron, luego dijo el nombre de su compañero-Echizen Ryoma- el aludido solo lo miró con odio y fue hacía adelante

-Ok, Oishi, tienes todo anotado?-dijo Sumire, Oishi solo asintió-Bien, ahora veremos la habitación del fondo-Ryoma sacó un papel, y los miró a todos

-Momoshiro Takeshi-dijo simplemente y tomó sus bolsos, yendo hacia la habitación que le correspondía. Momo corrió al frente y tomó un papel

-Quien será? Quien será?-Repitió algunas veces mientras sacaba un papel cuando lo leyó los colores se le fueron de la cara

-Quien es, Momo?-Preguntó Sumire curiosa

-La, la, la, la ser.., la serpiente...-dijo totalmente blanco, acaso era tan malo para merecer tal castigo? _–/Qué ise? por favor! Que ise? Por qué Kami me odia tanto? Por qué?, qué hice?/-_Se repetía muchas veces, mientras iba a buscar sus bolsos para ir a dejarlos en su habitación. La llamada serpiente fue a buscar un papel y al sacarlo, simplemente lo dijo

-Kawamura Takashi-dijo para luego volver a buscar sus bolsos y suspirar. El nombrado saco un papel y dijo el nombre en alto

-Fuji Syusuke-dijo para luego sonreír, eso no estaba tan mal finalmente. El nombrado se acerco con su sonrisa, sacó un papel lo leyó y abrió los ojos

-Kikumaru Eiji- el nombrado sonrió sabia a la perfección quien era su otro compañero, esto seria divertido.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones para dejar sus bolsos, algunos para descansar, otros solo para dejar sus bolsos, ya que querian conocer el lugar...

-Sumire sensei, voy a dar una vuelta por ahí- dijo Momo tratando de salir lo antes posible del departamento, no pasaría nada de tiempo en esa asquerosa habitación con esa asquerosa serpiente

-bien, pero te quiero aquí a las cinco-respondió la señora con una sonrisa después de ver el reloj, eran las 3:30 P.M.

Momo salió y tomó el ascensor para bajar a la playa. Al llegar se encontró con una inmensa playa casi vacía, con un kiosco en una esquina y rodeada de otros edificios.

Se dirigió hacia un grupo de chicas en bikini que conversaban tranquilamente sentadas en sus toallas

-Hola-les dijo aparentemente tímido, viendo como todas lo observaban

-Hola-dijo una, la más hermosa(según el) de pelo castaño claro muy liso y ojos celestes, algo alta y delgada-Que quieres?-parecía la mayor de todas, pero no parecía arrogante ni mucho menos

-Yo... acabo de llegar y no conozco este lugar-Dijo poniendo ojos de cordero degollado-Y me preguntaba...si podrían hacerme un tour por aquí...- Todas las chicas lo miraron, otra, algo mas baja de pelo negro en un tomate y ojos también cafés le respondió

-Lo siento, pero nuestros novios van a llegar y no les va a gustar, entiendes, no?- lo dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, pero Momo comprendió que ese no era su lugar, que prácticamente había fracasado.

Se fue de ese lugar y siguió recorriendo, llego a una plaza donde varios niños jugaban alegremente en juegos metálicos...

Subió finalmente y vio que el ascensor no estaba vació, Eiji también estaba ahí, al parecer igual de decepcionado.

Ambos se miraron y comprendieron lo patéticos que eran, pero todavía tenían días para conquistar a alguna chica de ese lugar, y lo harían

-Te ganaré!! Nya!!!-gritó Eiji-Conseguiré una novia antes que tu!!

-Ni lo sueñes, Eiji sempai, aquí yo ganaré, los ancianos pasaron a la historia!!!-Así siguieron peleando hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento, donde les tocaba cocinar a Kunimitsu, Inui y Ryoma...

De la cocina salía un olor espantoso, todos temían, ese trío era excelente en tenis... pero de ahí a cocinar bien... Sabían por experiencia que Inui no cocinaba nada bien... y los otros...

Esa comida fue la más espantosa que muchos tuvieron en mucho tiempo...

* * *

Bn... que les pareció??

Les juro que el orden de las piezas salió al azar!! Lo hice con papelitos(igual que los chicos n.n) y me salió así... Dicen que la justicia es ciega... lo creí en ese minuto... jejej

Perdon por el humor barato de Ryoma chan/gollum, pero en verdad que con su gorro es como gollum cn el anillo("el señor de los anillos" de J.R.R. Tolkien.. por si no sabian ..)

Y porfavor, dejenme un lindo comentario, que si no no actualizare!!! Jejeje

Reviews:

Marip::. Entonces se muy feliz, porque planeo que esto sea un RyoSaku, aunque haga sufrir a la pequeña un poco, acabara feliz... creeme

Lucy::. Yo tmbn creo que ese capitulo pudo ser mejor, gracias por decirme que igual estuvo bueno n.n me diste ánimos n.n

Arwon  
24/Enero/2007


End file.
